Worse Than Pee and Bananas Combined
by spazmoid
Summary: "S-Stan! Stop it!" Kyle struggled to protest. His chest hurt and his breathing was coming out so fast Kyle was sure Stan's asthma had to be contagious.


**Title: **Worse Than Pee and Bananas Combined

**Fandom: **South Park (cartoon)

**Pairing: **Style/Kyan (Style and Stan)

**A/N: **The song Kyle is singing is "Sexy Bitch", the cover by Leah.

Song: ht tp :/ / ww tube .com / watch ?v=TrXDPyp9IEg

...o...o...o...o

Stan had at first been surprised with what music Kyle listened to. For being the typical smart-assed geeky Jew, he was really into hip hop, but since they had been best friends since forever, he had just accepted it as another quirk. So when Stan came over to Kyle's house to study, he was only mildly surprised to hear the music booming from Kyle's upper bedroom.

Stan sighed. Just because Shelia was not home did not mean he should boom the music as high as he could. Stan swore he could hear it from the driveway.

"Hey Ky-," Stan stopped midsentence as he saw Kyle spinning around the room dancing to one of his new favourite songs. He was singing off-key and still had as much rhythm as he did in fourth-grade, but Stan was mesmerised.

"The way my booty's movin', you can't take no more! Have to stop what you're doin', tryin to pull up close! If you wanna find the words to describe this gïrl, you best be respectfu- STAN!" Kyle suddenly shrieked in the middle of another twirl. The shock caused him to lose his balance. Stan was already in hysterocs by the time Kyle hit the floor.

Kyle picked up a pillow and threw it full-force into Stan's face. "Shut up! I've seen you dancing to one of Shelley's Jonas Brothers CDs!" Kyle said defensively his face flushed from both the embarrassment of being caught and the fact he was probably dancing for the last half-hour.

Stan grinned. "Sure, but it's a hell of a lot funnier with you doing it." His own comment sent him into another laughing fit. This one causing him to collapse on the floor out of the pain in his sides. "N-next time... I'll have to bring a c-camera," Stan gasped between giggles now.

Kyle glared at him, daring him to make his statement to come true without reprecussion. "Let's just get started," Kyle growled. He grabbed Stan's backpack and tossed it on the bed. Kyle grabbed his own textbook from his desk for himself.

Stan managed to get his laugh few chuckles out before flopping on the bed next to Kyle. They worked for nearly fifteen minutes beside each other on the bed before Stan began to get bored. He nibbled on the end of his hair subconciously.

"Dude," Kyle suddenly said with a disgusted face, "That's sick."

Stan looked up at Kyle surprised. "What?"

"Cut it or something, but don't chew it!" Kyle exclaimed. He made another face. He picked up a strand of Stan's hair. "Euw, I think there's slobber on it. This is worse than pee and bananas combined."

"You're exaggerating," Stan said frowning. He had been doing this ever since he had let it grow out a few years ago. He never thought it was that gross. Kyle was the first one to ever tell him so.

"I am not! I mean! Do you know what your hair touches?"

"... My hat."

Kyle stared blankfaced at Stan as if he had said one of the dumbest things in the world. "Just don't do it again around me at least. It grosses me out." Kyle shuddered with his last statement.

"What if I chewed on someone else's hair?" Stan said suddenly.

Kyle was about to comment on how gross that was when he felt Stan's arms wrap wround him. "Stan... what are you doing...?" he asked slowly. He felt something wet tickle his ear as Stan licked some of his ear as well as his hair.

"Proving you wrong," Stan said bluntly. Kyle's heart was racing with the sudden contact. He still had no idea how Stan had managed to make him feel like this every single time. He inched toward Kyle, almost kissing him, and then suddenly stopped. Kyle could feel Stan's breath on his face, but Stan did not continue. He looked up at Stan expectingly. "I won't continue unless you admit you're exaggerating," he whispered.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled squirming. "Fuck off!"

Stan smirked and continued to trail his tongue along his neck and then caught some of Kyle's Jewfro in between his teeth. "S-Stan! Stop it!" Kyle struggled to protest. His chest hurt and his breathing was coming out so fast Kyle was sure Stan's asthma had to be contagious.

Stan replied by turning over and pinning Kyle to to bed. He proceeded with licking and biting at Kyle's hair and neck. "Admit it," Stan said.

Kyle glared up at him. His breath was ragged and his blush clearly showed on his pale skin, but he would never admit defeat. Stan did not even have to allow him to speak to know what he would see. Stan pouted and then flopped back over. "...Fine."

Kyle looked across at him shocked. He did not expect Stan to just give up that easily. He glanced across at the raven-haired boy who had resumed doing his work. "You're spending the night right?" Kyle whispered. He got up and inched toward Stan. He did not sit too close. He still was not used to this whole dating-your-best-friend thing. He was not sure if it was okay to have your "boyfriend" sleep over. They had done it a bunch of times before they dated, but this felt different. He usually asked Ike these type of things, but Ike always told their mom. Kyle was not ready to tell her just yet.

"Yeah," Stan said absently.

They sat there in silence for a while. The only sound was coming from Kyle's mp3 speakers which had been turnt down low for them to study. Kyle looked off and tugged at the neck of his t-shirt. "It's not that bad; it's just sorta too cute when you do it," Kyle muttered hoping Stan did not hear that last part. He did not really mean to say that last thing.

"What?"

"I mean," Kyle said his face crimson. Why did he have to say anything? He was so horrible with this whole dating thing. He buried his face in his hands. Kyle senses were blocked with the smell of Stan before he felt the other boy's arms wrap around him.

"I love you too," he laughed knowing what Kyle needed to say without even Kyle knowing it himself.


End file.
